finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin (creature)
.]] The Goblin is a common enemy in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are among the first enemies that players were introduced to in the original Final Fantasy and have come to be a common sight through many subsequent games. The first English translations of the earlier games in the series (e.g. Final Fantasy IV) had them referred to as Imps, but in some of the games, Imps appear as entirely different creatures. Several subtypes of Goblins appear in the series, the most recurring being Goblin Guards, Red Caps and Li'l Murderers. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Goblins are the most elementary enemies. Their kin is almost always weak and poses no threat to the party. Four types of Goblin appear: *The basic Goblin, which is the weakest enemy in the game, found mainly around Cornelia. *The Goblin Guard, which usually appears alongside normal Goblins. *The Black Goblin can only be found at the Soul of Chaos dungeons added in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. Even though it is found at bonus dungeons, it is still a very weak enemy. *The Knocker is the strongest Goblin in the game and can be found at Soul of Chaos dungeons as well as in the Labyrinth of Time, from the aforementioned remakes. It is not the pushover other goblins are, but it still isn't a difficult foe. ''Final Fantasy II Goblins reappear as a weak early enemy and this time provide a greater stash of gil in comparison to the Hornets and Leg Eaters fought at the same stage. Four types of Goblins can be fought: *The basic Goblin appears at the Altair, Fynn, Paloom and Salamand areas. *The stronger Goblin Guard appear around Salamand alongside Goblins, and inside the Semitt Falls. *The Goblin Prince is a rare enemy found only in Kashuan or at bridges around the world. *The Li'l Murderer is an enemy found at the Soul of Rebirth final dungeon, the Unknown Palace, in the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes. ''Final Fantasy III Goblins are the very first enemies fought in a scripted battle at the start of the game. Three types of Goblin appear, plus two dummied Goblins: *The aforementioned Goblin fought at the start of the game can be found as a rare encounter in the Altar Cave. *The Knocker can be fought at Castle Argus and on the overworld of the Floating Continent. *The Red Cap can also be found at the overworld of the Floating Continent. *The Captain is a dummied monster, tougher than the three Goblins present in the final game. *The Hobgoblin is also a dummied monster, they were meant to be the most powerful goblin. Final Fantasy IV In the first localization, Goblins were called Imps. There are five classes of Goblins: *The basic Goblin, which can be found around Baron and Kaipo and at the Mist Cave and Antlion's Den. *The Domovoi, which can be found around Fabul and Mysidia, at the Antlion's Den, and during the events at Fabul Castle. *The Li'l Murderer can be fought at the Lunar Subterrane. *The Goblin Prince can be found at the Lunar Ruins, available in the ''Advance and Complete Collection versions. The Goblin and Li'l Murderer can drop the Goblin item, which teaches Rydia the Goblin Summon. It has a casting time of 0, a spell power of 8 (30 in 3D version), and costs 1 MP to summon. The Goblin's summon attack is Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Goblin returns as a Summon spell for imposter Rydia in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It deals weak non-elemental damage to an enemy at the cost of 1 MP. There are three types of Goblins: *Goblin *Domovoi *Goblin Captain ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Goblin is present in this sequel again as an enemy, item, and Summon. Four types of Goblin reappear: *The Goblin is present in many tales and is the only monster to drop the Goblin item that teaches Rydia the Goblin summon. *Domovois are as common as Goblins and usually appear in the same group as its weaker version. *The Goblin Captain appears in many Challenge Dungeons as well as in later tales. *Goblin Princes appear in the Depths during the Final Tale. As a Summon, the Goblin has the very same effect as in ''Final Fantasy IV and has the original strength of 8 and cost of 1 MP to summon. ''Final Fantasy V Goblins are found at the start of the game and are, like in ''Final Fantasy III, the first enemy to be found due to a scripted battle. Altogether, three types of Goblins can be found and one dummied Goblin: *The common Goblin can be found all around the initial area of Tycoon and Tule. *The stronger Black Goblin can be fought at the Beginner's hall and found as a random encounter in the Wind Shrine. *The Gobbledygook is a minion of Exdeath fought during the battle at Xezat's Fleet. *The Neo Goblin is a dummied out enemy, found only via hacking. All Goblin enemies can use and teach the Blue Magic Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy VII The Goblins reside on Goblin Island, a small and isolated place. Stealing from them can yield the Zeio Nut, an instrumental item for Chocobo Breeding. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Goblins can only be found early in the game, at the Evil Forest and the area between the forest and the Ice Cavern. Later, Goblin Mages appear at the Outer Continent, but remain very weak opponents. Final Fantasy XI Goblins appear as one of the races of beastmen. They are described as nomadic creatures which also explains why Goblins can take on more diverse jobs than any other race of beastmen, eight in total. Another type of Goblin is known as the Moblin. The difference between a Goblin and a Moblin is in the culture. Moblins are a stationary race and have a capital near Bastok called Newton Movalpolos which is actually built below their older city, suitably named Oldton Movalpolos. Final Fantasy XII Goblins don't appear, but the Baknamy, a similar looking race, could be considered as their replacement. Their special attack, Goblin Attack, further strengthens the connection between them and the traditional Goblin. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Goblin is the rank 1 Earth Melee summon. Its only attack is ''Goblin Punch. ''Final Fantasy XIII Goblins are found on Gran Pulse. They travel around in packs and are often seen attacking Gorgonopsids. They are drastically different from traditional Goblins: while still keeping their green skin, they have a gaping, mouth-like hole on their chest and appear to wear roller skates and boxing gloves. They still use their traditional move, Goblin Punch which deals moderate physical damage, but they can use it only when the Goblin Chieftain bestows Bravery on a Goblin. They are notable for appearing late in the game and as such, much more powerful than their early counterparts of the series. They are nonetheless one of the weakest monsters on Pulse. Six types of Goblins appear: *Goblin *Goblin Chieftain *Munchkin *Munchkin Maestro *Borgbear *Borgbear Hero Final Fantasy XIII-2 Goblins return in the sequel, and all apart from Munchkins and Munchkin Maestros appear exclusively on the Archylte Steppe. Ten types of Goblins appear: *Goblin *Goblin Chieftain *Munchkin *Munchkin Maestro *Moblin *Major Moblin *Buccaboo *Buccaboo Ace *Gancanagh *Gancanagh Ace All Paradigm Pack Goblin allies use either Goblin Rush, Neo Goblin Rush, or Spirit Infusion as a Feral Link; Spirit Infusion is highly prized for casting Protect, Shell and healing on the entire party, with the Goblin Chieftain's version also casting Bravery and Vigilance, and Buccaboo Ace's also casting Faith. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Goblins return as the only Goblin type monster in the game. Final Fantasy XIV Goblins appear looking identical to their ''Final Fantasy XI counterparts with brown leather clothes and masks. Wind-up Goblin appears as a minion. Much like their Final Fantasy XI counterparts, they have a nomadic lifestyle and only recently begun visiting Eorzea. Despite this, a number of goblins began to increasingly settle in the abandoned city of Sharlayan within the Dravanian hinterlands. ''Final Fantasy XV Cave-dwelling goblins appear in the Duscae region. They appear to be monsters Noctis and the party can battle either in caves, or out on the plains during night time. They resemble the goblins from the early series games. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Goblins appear, although they were named Brownies in the English version. Final Fantasy Tactics There are three classes of Goblins; Goblin, Black Goblin and Gobbledyguck. They are all weak enemies with a short attack range which resort to punches to defeat foes. They all bear a weakness to Ice. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Goblins and Red Caps appear in this game. They have access to the Blue Magic spells Goblin Punch and Magic Hammer, respectively. Goblins can only be found in certain missions, and after said missions are complete it will be impossible to learn Goblin Punch. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Goblins do not appear in Jylland unlike the previous game, but are instead replaced with similar-looking monsters called Baknamy, which also have access to the goblin abilities: Goblin Punch and Magic Hammer (renamed Magick Hammer). Final Fantasy Adventure The Goblin is an enemy found in the area near Topple. They also have a chance of dropping Candy. The Final Fantasy Legend The Goblin is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It can be found on the first floor of the Tower. Final Fantasy Legend II The Goblin is an enemy and also a possible monster that the party's monster unit(s) can transform into. It is also said that Ashura use to be a goblin, but he used the power of MAGI and became a monster with three heads and six arms. Vagrant Story There are two types of Goblins: *Goblins *Goblin Leaders Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles There are five type of Goblins: *Goblin *Goblin (Mace) *Goblin (Spear) *Goblin Chieftain *Goblin Mage Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates There are three type of Goblins: *Goblin *Hammer Goblin *Goblin Lord Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King There are five type of Goblins: *Goblin *Goblin Boss *Goblin Mage *Goblin Priest *Ice Goblin Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Goblin appears as a melee summon. Its attack power and HP are low, but its speed is Sprightly and it occupies only one slot on a tower floor. It has no special abilities. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers There are five types of goblin: *Goblin *Goblin Warrior *Goblin Hunter *Goblin Healer *Goblin Samurai Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Goblins appear as enemies with three variants: *The Goblin, which can be found outside of Horne and inside the North Caves and the Mysterious Lighthouse. *The Hobgoblin, which appears on the world map after darkness floods the world. *The Goblin Lord appears as an optional boss inside the Holy Tree Tower. Bravely Default Goblins are some of the weakest enemies in the game, with a poor attack power and low defense. The Goblin Slasher and Goblin Archer variants are made more powerful by equipping them with a shield and bow, respectively. Bravely Archive: D's Report Final Fantasy Dimensions The Goblin enemy appears in forests and plains around Lux on the World Map. It is a member of the wider Goblin family: *Goblin *Hobgoblin *Red Cap *Avenger *Leprechaun *Goblin Captain *Domovoi *Goblin Mage *Goblin Prince Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Goblins appear as normal enemies. They are encountered during the first chapter inside numerous story event dungeons. Other Goblins include: *Goblin Ghost *Goblin Cap Summon The Goblin appears as a fire-elemental summon for the player to use. The summon's design is based off the ''Final Fantasy XI variant of Goblins. The Goblin's special ability is Goblin Rush when summoned into battle, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Goblin costs 1 points from the Consumption Gauge. Depending on the summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: Upgrading Stats ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Goblins appear as both their ''Final Fantasy XI and traditional forms as enemies. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Goblins appear as foes and like all regular enemies, it is automatically defeated when fought. It can be found in the Mist plains of the Mist Region. Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Goblin appears as an enemy encountered on the Cornelia's Tract. It uses Takedown and drops the Mythril Knife. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Goblins appear both as enemies and as a summon. When summoned, a Goblin will deal non-elemental damage to a single target. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy World Wide Words Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Goblin is one set of cards found by Chocobo. He is given his first three Goblin cards from Dueler X, which are also the first cards given to him in the game. Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy Trading Card Game A Goblin in its ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance has a card. ''Final Fantasy Portal App Goblin from ''Final Fantasy V appears on a Triple Triad card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Goblin is a chance card, the card's ability: Sell house for double cost. ''Square Enix Legend World The version of Goblin from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers appears as an enemy in the game. Gallery Etymology de:Goblin es:Duende Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Enemy Families Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Summons Category:Chocobo Tales Cards